rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 13 Ghost Ambush
Summary Bertie is a human statue. The Rangers manage to fool the guards outside the complex containing the arsonists. Synopsis Bertie "living statue" Macguffingham looks perfectly like a statue of himself with sword and shield drawn and Falcon helmet aglow. Zolf hides within a nearby pool, Hamid is hidden with eel keesh ready, Sasha hides nearby Bertie. The guards and dogs approach the statue Bertie, but are quickly felled by the party as Hamid distracts the dogs with the keesh. Sasha ties up the prone guard, as Zolf stabilises the downed guard and Bertie makes the dog, a bull mastiff, friendly towards him. The other dog returns, but Bertie is able to tame it as well. Zolf interrogates the guard, who says they are working for the Serpentines. After Sasha and Zolf's interrogating techniques fail, Hamid is friendly towards the guard, who opens up, saying that there are three men inside the compound: Guy, the leader, and two brothers Carl and Carlton, but Jeremy left when they got back yesterday. The guard admitted that they had gone after The Simulacrum, but Jeremy left furious and would probably kill him. Bob, the guard, said that Guy gave a speech about getting rid of robots that can take the place of people, thus returning power to Other London. He also claimed machines caused the flood. Quotes * Z'olf:' What do we do with these two? I don’t know about you, but I’m planning to drown them. * Hamid: What?! You can’t do that. * Zolf: I mean, I can. They killed people. * Hamid: Not these people! I mean, part of their group did, but not these specific people. * Zolf: He knew people were going to die in the raid…Eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. They deserve it. * Hamid: You can’t just drown them after we’ve already beaten them. If you kill someone in a fight that’s one thing, but they should have a trial. * Zolf: Trial? But it’s fine to kill them in a fight? * Hamid: If they’re trying to kill you and you kill them first that’s one thing, but once the fight is over you have to deliver them to the authorities. * Zolf: They’ve already done the deed. They’re responsible for the deaths. * Hamid: Not this person! There’s a difference between accessory to murder and murder! - * Zolf: They deserve it. * Hamid: I disagree! * Zolf: They deserve it and they will make a fitting tribute to Poseidon. * Hamid: What?! * Sasha: Oh, does he give you anything in return for that? * Zolf: You’re all benefiting from it. You seem happy enough when I’m healing you. Where do you think that comes from? * Hamid: I didn’t realize it came from killing helpless people! - * Zolf: He is not taking responsibility. * Hamid: He has an opportunity to learn and take responsibility and change. * Zolf: What? Just because he says he’s sad and wants to go home? * Hamid: Look, it’s very possible to do things that you didn’t mean to, that you didn’t agree with, because someone else bullied you into it or did it without your knowledge. * Sasha: That’s, uh, like, that is true. Zolf. * Hamid: Exactly! Exactly! * Sasha: Sometimes people make you do, sometimes circumstance makes you do things. * Zolf: Being sorry will not bring those people back. * Hamid: Oh...I, I know that. I’m not, I’m not an idiot Dice rolls and Mechanics Combat Breakdown Sasha surprises the guard furthest from Bertie and charges him, dealing a small amount of damage. Hamid surprises the guards, stepping out of the shadows he whistles, and tosses the pies on the floor near the dogs. Bertie surprises the guards by roaring and swings at the nearest guard, but misses. Zolf surprises the guard nearest to Bertie, but misses. The guard nearest Bertie falls down in panic. The other guard stabbed by Sasha screams 'Ghosts! GHOSTS!' One dog turns and faces the wrong way. The other dog is intrigued by keesh. Sasha stabs the guard nearest her, knocking him down. Hamid holds his action. Bertie hacks at the prone man, dealing a huge amount of damage. Zolf grabs the prone man, shouting "Stay down and you won't be hurt". The confused dog goes off in the wrong direction to find keesh. The intrigued dog eats the eel keesh on the floor. Plot Notes Category:Prologue Category:Episode